Little Dark Secret
by LilTenshi88
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome seem to be having another fight and Sesshomaru and Naraku are taking advantage of it with a new incarnation that seems to be more prowerful and than Naraku!
1. Baby Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/n: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts*  
  
~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
Chapter 1: Baby Sister  
  
~*Naraku's Castle*~  
  
"Did you retrieve the jewel shards Kagura?" asked Naraku who was sitting with his back to a wall by the widow of his palace as Kagura stood by the doorway of his chambers.  
  
"Yes, but might I add that Kagome did not detect it because Inuyasha was not present" ~Kagura~  
  
"Interesting did you seek out Sesshomaru like I ordered he is a vital part of my plan for the destruction of Inuyasha" ~Naraku~  
  
Kagura had a looked of nervousness on her face "I could not locate him..." Naraku rose to his feet with a smirk on his face. "Then perhaps I shall send someone to assist you Kagura..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that? I am perfectly capable on my own!" ~Kagura~  
  
That comment made the grin on Naraku's face grow even wider "Come froth Yumi met, your younger sister Kagura. Take her to the forest and let her loose she will do the rest."  
  
A girl walked through the doorway right past Kagura and straight to Naraku she turned around Kagura gasped as she looked at Yumi's face. Yumi must have been the most beautiful of Kagura's sisters. Jet-black hair cascaded down from her either side of her head and bangs that dangerously close to her eye lashes. She wore a baggy black and a loosely dark blue tank top that was secured by her sword strap, which was around her stomach and across her shoulder. Her bellybutton was surrounded by a strange black sun tattoo. Yumi had on gloves that went through her middle and ring finger, which too had the black sun design on them. The pants she was wearing were tan, slightly baggy, and stopped at the middle of her shin they looked like they were secured by elastic so they didn't move that had a black stripe on each side of them. She was barefoot and had the most beautiful tan skin and small elfin like ears.  
  
"Shall we be leaving Kagura?" said Yumi whose voice was smooth and sexy. Yumi walked toward Kagura and looked down and smirked, as she was an inch or two taller.  
  
~*Back To Inuyasha Gang*~  
  
Kagome eyes were open examining the wall. She turned to her other side tying not to wake Shippo who slept at the foot of the bed. Miroku slept up against the wall, Sango lay curled up next to Kirara. Kagome looked to the other corner and saw Inuyasha glowing golden eyes. Inuyasha got up and walked to Kagome's bed. Kagome snapped her eyes shut in hope that he would not notice that she was awake.  
  
"I know your saw your eyes open" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?" groaned Kagome as she had just she had just woken up.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked back to his corner. Kagome stared at him put her eyes became and she slowly drifting to sleep. She could feel Shippo and deep breathing at the end of her bed. She could hear Inuyasha sigh once and hear him get up his footsteps across the floor of Kaede's hut and walk up to her and kneel by her bedside.  
  
"I'm sorry was whispered into her ear and she smiled to herself and happily went to sleep.  
  
~*Yumi and Kagura*~  
  
Kagura flew through the air on giant feather. Below her Yumi was riding on a giant dog. Kagura gritted her teeth Yumi was far too ahead of her and she could barely keep. She became slightly annoyed by this and called out "Stop Yumi you're to ahead of me!"  
  
"Stop Tenshi" the yellow beast came to a halt as its master ordered it to. Kagura jumped down and smiled "You have that beast well trained." Tenshi raised its head and growled; Kagura noticed that it had a black sun dangling from its collar.  
  
"Trained?" said Yumi a look of disgust on her face. "I asked her stop and she listened she did not have to if she did not wish to, even so Tenshi my companion not my possession." Tenshi was about the same color fur as Kirara but a bit darker but could not fly but she could make herself into a regular sized dog as she was just of 6 feet. Two black on opposite side of one another and one under positioned themselves perfectly on Tenshi's bushy tail. Four black stripes were on her paws two on the front of each of her front paws.  
  
"You hate him," said Yumi who was carelessly playing with her choker.  
  
"Who?" ~Kagura~  
  
"Naraku" Yumi said stroking Tenshi's head. "I saw it in your eyes when you were talking to him."  
  
"That is none of your concern," snapped Kagura. Tenshi's ears twitched as she lowered her head and let out a low growl as the bushes in front of them rustled.  
  
"Look Lord Sesshomaru a doggy!" squealed Rin with excitement. Tenshi's growl became more noticeable with her eyes burning red.  
  
"Easy girl no need to be alarmed." ~Yumi~  
  
"State your name and what you are doing here" Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes Jaken scrambling behind him.  
  
Kagura's eyes lit up when she saw Sesshomaru "Naraku request that you aid him in his search for Inuyasha." said Kagura her voice softer than usual. Sesshomaru paid no attention to Kagura he walked past her and straight to Yumi who was smiling as she watched Rin tying to catch Tenshi's tail that was swishing side to side. She looked up and grinned "Hello there" said Yumi running her clawed hand through her wavy black hair. Kagura watched Yumi with hate in her eyes.  
  
"You aren't another incarnation you don't have Naraku scent, just who are you?" ~Sesshomaru~  
  
Kagura turned to Yumi looking puzzled. Yumi smiled and picked up Rin who was begging her for the past minute and balanced her on her hip. Rin looked up Sesshomaru and giggled. Rin looked at Sesshomaru "Can she and her doggy stay with us?" Rin begged.  
  
"Tenshi and I would love to stay if its no problem then we could discuss your brother," said Yumi eyes sparkled.  
  
"There is no way Lord Sesshomaru would allow..." ~Jaken~  
  
"You may stay" interrupted Sesshomaru.  
  
"... Such a vile act" continued Jaken who was paying no attention to them.  
  
"Hooray!" shouted Rin jumping out of Yumi's arms to hug Sesshomaru's leg. Rin ran around then dragged Yumi by her hand. Yumi running bent over tying not to fall over.  
  
"Yumi don't you dare forget the mission!" screamed Kagura a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I won't forget don't worry this so called Inuyasha will be dead by tomorrow!" Yumi shouted back.  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Jaken who finally knew what was going on. Running as fast as he could to try and catch up to them. "You're taking that woman with us milord why WHY?"  
  
"Jaken?" ~Sesshomaru~  
  
"Yes my lord?" said Jaken who was fearful of what might happen to him for questioning Sesshomaru judgment.  
  
"Be quiet..." ~Sesshomaru~  
  
"We are going to have so much fun Yumi!" ~Rin~  
  
A/N: Yeah! go Sesshomaru you hottie! Ha Kagura is all jealous and Jaken is such a dork he talks to himself! Send in those reviews please! .:Readers give evil glare. "It wasn't that bad" ^_^:. 


	2. Just A Walk In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts* ~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
Chapter 3: Just a walk in the park...  
  
Kagome rose out of her bed and looked around to see everyone still asleep. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha lying be the side of her bed. The sun was about to rise so she decided to go outside. Kagome steeped outside and had the fresh smell of rain fill her nose of its pleasant scent. Kagome couldn't help but smile the dew on the grass cooled her feet. Kagome gasped as she felt someone grab her from around the waist. She whipped her head around two pairs for golden eyes staring back at her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing out here?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome turned around and hugged him. Inuyasha began to blush. "Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to hug her back but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me" ~Kagome~ Inuyasha turned his head in fear thinking that Kagome might catch him blushing. Inuyasha noticed something that he hadn't noticed before * Her hair smells just like flowers*Inuyasha* Kagome frowned as she saw that Inuyasha was not hugging her back.  
  
*I bet he thinks I'm a complete idiot because I'm the only one hugging. *Kagome*  
  
Kagome looked down to see his arms planted firmly at his side. Hurt as well as tears filled her eyes.  
  
*I bet he wishes that he stayed back in Kaede's hut! *Kagome*  
  
"I'm going home sighed Kagome" sighed Kagome letting go of Inuyasha.  
  
"W-why" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Because, I have to go back to school" ~Kagome~ Kagome went inside and grabbed her yellow book bag she left the hut with Inuyasha tagging behind.  
  
"Kagome wait you have..." ~Inuyasha~ He was to late she was already down the well. "...My Kimono" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Damn, now I have to go get her to come back before Shippo rips my ears off" Inuyasha said to himself. He walked up to the well and looked down into it. Inuyasha sighed *How come I couldn't hug her back an I getting even for that Koga thing or is it because of that Hobo kid or whatever the hell his name is *Inuyasha*  
  
*Whatever Kagome you're dead when I find ya! *Inuyasha*  
  
~*Sesshomaru Gang*~  
  
"So you want me to assist you in destroying Inuyasha" ~Sesshomaru~  
  
"Yes, that is correct if you wish to destroy him you can have what you desire I only want the shards" ~Yumi~ She smiled as she watched Rin running around to catch Tenshi's tail.  
  
"My lord what is wrong with you haven't been able to stop looking at that Yumi since she came." Jaken gasped "She must be putting a spell on you!" Jaken ran up and looked Yumi right in the eyes.  
  
"Why won't lord Sesshomaru stop looking at you!" ~Jaken~  
  
Yumi turned her head to look at Sesshomaru who glared at Jaken. Yumi grinned and clicked her teeth Tenshi's ears twitched as she stood tying not to awaken Rin who had just wore herself out. Yumi hopped on Tenshi and said "Kagura and I will draw out Inuyasha all you have to till then is sit back and relax" Not soon after Tenshi took off running.  
  
"I don't trust her my lord" ~Jaken~  
  
"Jaken, do me a favor and be quiet for a change" ~Sesshomaru~  
  
~*Kagome's Time*~  
  
"Where's Kagome Sota" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Why's your hair black and where did your dog-ears go?" said Sota with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Where's Kagome!" asked Inuyasha irritation in his voice.  
  
"Out with some friend at the park." replied Sota. "Why did you two have a fight again?"  
  
"NO! That's none of your business, hey wait Kagome said she had school" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"There's no school on Saturday what you waitin for her of something?" ~Sota~  
  
"Yes, I was waiting for hours by that damn well in the shire! I can't believe that stupid girl lied to me!" said Inuyasha pounding his fist on the table. He started for the front door when Sota said, "Hey, you're going to need some regular clothes!"  
  
The cloths were a pair of jeans Grandpa brought for Sota in size 16 instead of 6 not wanting to take them back claiming Sota would finally grow into them.  
  
"There now you look normal!" declared Sota with a large grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked around for the exit.  
  
~*The Park*~  
  
"So you took his jacket!" squealed Yuka jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Is he going to come and get it? I want to see what he looks like?!?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Calm down I'm sure he's cussing me out right now." sighed Kagome taking a breath, having the scent of tree sap fill her nose.  
  
"Stop smelling that thing!" said Eri, who walked up and whacked Kagome on the head.  
  
"You know Kagome I..." Yuka's mouth dropped open and her eye bugged up. Aimee and Eri also looked at the same direction. Kagome looked at them and then turned around to see Inuyasha staring at them in confusion, the wind gently blowing the bangs in front of his eyes.  
  
"He's soooo hot man, I wish he went to our school," Yuka whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Kagome are you angry with me?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
*How did he know her name no way don't tell me that's him*Ayumi*  
  
*Look at him he's to fine to be that guy she was talking bout*Yuka*  
  
"No I'm not it's just that I..." ~Kagome~  
  
"You have contacts, right that can't be your natural eye color" ~Yuka~  
  
Inuyasha looked at Yuka as if she was crazy. Eri stood behind tying not to fell him up. You gotta stop being so stupid and taking that whole falling thing... out on me" ~Inuyasha~  
  
He rolled his eyes and crossed his chest. Kagome walked over and smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head.  
  
"How dare you talk to your girlfriend like that!" ~Eri~  
  
"M-my what?!?" stuttered Inuyasha his face turning red.  
  
Kagome looked up with horror written all over her face, she ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm and shoved his Kimono in his face.  
  
"That's ok! We gotta go! See ya Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka!" ~Kagome~  
  
Kagome ran up to the park exist sign to leave the park. Inuyasha ran behind her trying not to step on her feet. Kagome runs smack into some one with Inuyasha crashing right behind her.  
  
"Ow!" ~Kagome~  
  
"You okay Kagome!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Sorry Kagome didn't see you" ~Houjou~ Kagome looked up with absolute shock her mouth wide open she gasped. Inuyasha had his hands around Houjou's neck.  
  
"Who are you what so you want with her!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Inuyasha stop that he's my friend!" ~Kagome~  
  
"Oh?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha dropped him with a thud. Houjou sat on the floor rubbing this throat.  
  
"Sorry, bout that he's very protective, he's new in town. Sorry talking later!" ~Kagome~  
  
She took off Inuyasha running behind her.  
  
"Was that, that Hobo kid!" asked Inuyasha running behind her.  
  
"By the way Kagome why are we running Kagome stopped she was right in front of her shrine at home huffing and puffing. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy he wasn't anywhere close to being out of breath. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk up to the shrine, Kagome not to far behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" ~Kagome~  
  
"What?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
They had now reached the top of the stairs; he turned to face her, his light brown eyes staring right at her. The wind blowing the bangs back and froth Kagome blushed.  
  
*He looks so cute standing there like that. Wait a minute I didn't just think that did I? He hates me what am I thinking that he's cute but then again he did look a little jealous when Houjou tried to help me up. Ha what am I crazy Inuyasha get jealous a hold of yourself Kagome! * Kagome*  
  
"Kagome you feeling alright?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! Inuyasha can we stay here tonight and go back tomorrow I'm kinda tired and it is getting late" ~Kagome~  
  
"Feh!" said Inuyasha crossing his hands across his chest "Whatever we'll stay but only tonight now stop whining!"  
  
A/N: Inuyasha is such a cutie I should have let him bash Homo into the concrete oh well... (O_o It's way to quiet..._ *bonk brick hits my head* @_@ Reader: I got her! Give my 5 bucks man! Reader 2: Fine here...) Send in those reviews please... owww @_@ 


	3. Shards, Wolves, and Tree Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts* ~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
THIS IS BEFORE KAGURA GETS THE SHARDS!  
  
Chapter 2: Shards, Wolves, and Tree Sap  
  
Inuyasha looked up and had the afternoon sun warm up his face; he closed his eyes and took in the pleasant feeling. He sat on his favorite branch in his tree, opening his eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight. Inuyasha watched below as Kirara eyes gleamed with excitement trying to catch a butterfly. Shippo who curled up on Sango's lap snoozing. Miroku was in his usual position with his head down and his back leaning on the tree.  
  
But something was missing and it just kept bothering him. Kagome was usually right below studying for a "test", her eyes rapidly moving back and forth. Just a little while ago Kagome went home fuming because Inuyasha had accused her of "flirting" with Koga. *Why is Kagome angry with me? ... She shouldn't be flirting with that bastard anyway * Inuyasha*. "Dammit! I can't take it I'm so bored, what the hell is taking her so long to come back?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
His eyes burning with rage, clenching his fist that turned white with the force he was pressing them with. Sango stood up lunching Shippo into the air. Anger coursing through her veins and her eyes burning Sango looked pissed. "How could you be such a selfish mutt?" screamed Sango. Miroku rose and stepped right under the tree Inuyasha was in his eyes glistened, smiling as the wind around his earrings. "Yes, Sango is right you should make up with Kagome so we can proceed on with our hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku. ~Miroku~  
  
"What!" yelled Inuyasha his face merely inches away from Miroku his right eye twitching. "There no way I'm going to get her that stupid girl can walk ass over here!" bellowed Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT BOY!" echoed through the forest birds flew from the treetops Inuyasha face sped toward the ground. Kagome looked down at him from Koga's back that had picked up on her scent and given her a ride back had given her a piggyback back. "You need to watch the way you talk about my women, Mutt face!" said Koga.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Koga" Kagome smiled at Koga who blushed violently and said something about him being strong and Inuyasha being a pathetic excuse for a half dog.  
  
Inuyasha finally had gotten his head out of the ground spitting out a mouthful of dirt. His face was red with rage his face screaming total hatred for Koga. "You idiotic dumb ass wolf" barked Inuyasha.  
  
"Who said you had the right the right to bring Kagome here!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"For you information dog-turd Kagome asked me to bring her!" snapped Koga.  
  
"You lying son of a ..."  
  
"SIT!!!!" ~Kagome~  
  
"AHHHHH!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"You need to watch your mouth around Shippo Inuyasha!" ~Kagome~  
  
"Thanks again Koga" smiled Kagome.  
  
"You're my women now and I'll die for you Kagome" replied Koga in his sexiest voice. Koga reached for Kagome's chin and turned her head so that she looked straight at him wrapping his arms around her waist and saying, "I love you and I will always protect you"  
  
"That's it I've has it with your mushy bullcrap!" yelled Inuyasha. He reached for the nearest thing that was neat him and near him and hurled it at Koga who was still hugging Kagome. Unfortunately that thing was Shippo, who nailed Koga right in the forehead.  
  
"What the hell is your problem mutt!" ~Koga~  
  
"Shippo are you all right!" cried Kagome.  
  
"You had no right to touch Kagome like that!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Shippo lay in Kagome arms sniffing.  
  
"She's my woman I can touch her if I want!" ~Koga~  
  
"SIT BOY" ~Kagome~  
  
"AHHHH!" ~Inuyasha  
  
"You have some nerve throwing Shippo like that!" ~Kagome~  
  
"See you around Kagome! You too dog-turd if ya can manage to get head of the ground that is!" ~Koga~ He turned into a whirling twister and left.  
  
"You let Koga get away again" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"You shouldn't have thrown Shippo!" ~Kagome~  
  
"He was huggin you," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"So what you've hugged me before too!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe Kagome just said that" *Sango*  
  
"So that was different" huffed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome who is the boy next to you in this painting?" asked Shippo. Who got bored and decided to go through Kagome's yellow book bag.  
  
"Oh that's Houjou and that is not a painting it's a photo" replied Kagome.  
  
"Is he your partner?" asked Miroku with curiosity in his eyes. Who immediately got his head batter into the ground by Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku you pervert!" yelled Kagome  
  
"Are you in love with him Kagome?" asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha heart sank he felt like his older brother had stabbed him in gut.  
  
"No way!" blushed Kagome.  
  
"Besides he's only..." Kagome's head snapped up.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Is a jewel shard?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, it is a scared jewel shard, no wait... 4 shards!" replied Kagome.  
  
"What are you idiots waiting for get your asses up and let's go!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Right!" ~Sango, Miroku, Kagome~  
  
Sango suited up her giant boomerang hoped on Kirara accompanied by Miroku. Shippo pounced Miroku's shoulder and looking terrified. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bow and arrow and flung her on her back.  
  
"Ow!"~Kagome~  
  
"Shut up! Tell me which way to go!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
*I wish he acted a little nicer to me*Kagome*  
  
"Hellooooo earth to Kagome the jewel shards remember?!?" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"What? Oh yeah its faint it's but it's about two miles north" ~Kagome~  
  
"We can get there in 30 minutes...easy...Sango you better be able to keep up"  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha took off Kagome clinging to his back. Kirara along with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sped thorough the air.  
  
"Inuyasha! I can spot smoke up ahead!" ~Sango~  
  
"Yeah! I can smell it" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome looked to her side and saw the trees blur by. She has only been carried for about 10 minutes. She put her face back into Inuyasha red jacket. She breathed in and took in the scent of tree sap. A smile parted her lips she never admit it but she loved the way he smelled. All that jumping had slowly made her slip into a quiet slumber.  
  
"Wake up Kagome" ~Inuyasha~  
  
She tired to get up but she couldn't her head was pounding.  
  
"Ow!" screamed Kagome tears streaming down her face it hurt so bad bandages on her legs and arms.  
  
"You kinda fell off my back when I was running" replied Inuyasha looking down at the floor.  
  
"You just let me fall!' cried Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you're awake idiot Inuyasha dropped you but he felt sad because he hurt you" ~Shippo~  
  
Shippo who was on Kagome bedside was now having his face pounded into the ground by Inuyasha.  
  
"You, he was quite worried about you Kagome" ~Miroku~  
  
"You were worried about me Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, worried that we wouldn't be able to find the jewel shards" replied Inuyasha.  
  
*Why does he always try to cover his tracks? *Kagome*  
  
Kagome turned on her side and noticed that her blanket was Inuyasha jacket a smiled came across her face and then she took in the scent of tree sap and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: What a blond how could you fall asleep and then fall?! (Ducks from things being thrown by angry Kagome fans "Missed Me!" *bonk* @_@) Don't worry I made her fall for a reason! Send in those reviews this is my first Fanfic. so go easy on me! ^_^ 


	4. Sisterly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts* ~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
Chapter 4: Sisterly Love...  
  
Yumi lay on her back with her hands behind her head resting on Tenshi's stomach, admiring the stars. Kagura was standing next to a tree with a look of suspicion on her face.  
  
*Naraku claims she's my sister yet she does not have his scent of a spider mark? How can this be, what is she and where exactly did she come from? * Kagura *  
  
"I notice you've been staring at me for quite some time Kagura what is wrong?" ~Yumi~  
  
Tenshi gave a low growl as Kagura walked over to Yumi. Kagura took out her fan and stuck it in Yumi's face.  
  
"Well little sister it seems that you aren't at all what you seem!" ~Kagura~  
  
Yumi smiled took two of her fingers and moved Kagura's fan from out of her face. She stood up and grinned, stroking Tenshi behind the ears. Kagura's moved to Yumi's neck, which had a choker with a black sun dangling from it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" ~Yumi~  
  
"You aren't another incarnation! Just what the hell are you?" ~Kagura~  
  
Yumi sighed "If you must know my mother was an enchantress and my father was a demon warrior of a the dark sun or black sun some called It."  
  
"Just what is this black sun?" ~Kagura~  
  
"I'm afraid if I told you I'd have to kill you isn't that right Tenshi" ~Yumi~  
  
Tenshi lowered her head and bared her fang in responds. Yumi smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kagura took a step back and grinned, "I would like to see you try that!"  
  
She took out her fan and spun around and sis the Dance Of Blades. Yumi took a small leap and dodged it she landed on a nearby tree. She sat down her ankles crossed and her back to the tree. Yumi smiled then began to lazily braid the hair that was on her shoulders. Tenshi gave a yawn and jumped to the tree Yumi was in and lay right under it.  
  
"You little witch I will kill you!" She spun once more and blades flew from her fan. Yumi raised her hand with a sigh "Such a fool showing me the same trick twice."  
  
Kagura gasped as her fan flew from her fan flew from her hand and into Yumi's. It sped past the blades; Yumi smirked and gave a slight wave of her clawed hand the blades came to a halt before they turned and sped back twice as fast toward Kagura. Kagura screamed as three blades hit across her face, leg, and arm. She fell to her knees with a cry of pain, her fan landing in the dirt next to her. Kagura looked to her right and slowly right as reached for the fan only to have Yumi's bare foot crush her hand into the dirt. Kagura closed her left eye in pain Yumi kneeled down wit a cheerful smile on her face she picked up Kagura's fan and carelessly twirling it between her fingers. Kagura looked up to see that Yumi now had a braid on either side of her head.  
  
"Hmph! Little girl you should have known that I'm not a force to be reckoned with." Yumi stood still twirling the fan between her fingers; she walked away Tenshi right behind her."One more thing Kagura if you see your weapon or attack being used against you have some common sense and duck."  
  
Yumi carelessly tossed the fan over her shoulder. *If it's the last thing I do I'll kill you Yumi! * Kagura*  
  
~*Inuyasha Gang*~  
  
"Inuyasha! You're lucky you brought Kagome back to us I would have tore your ears off!" ~Shippo~  
  
Shippo put up his fist as if he was a boxer bouncing on one foot to the next. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now Shippo that is no way to talk to Inuyasha." said Kagome rapping her arms around him tying to clam him done a bit.  
  
"Now Shippo that is no way to talk to Inuyasha." ~Kagome~  
  
"Ye need to go find the shards of the Shikon no Tama before Naraku," said Kaede stirring some sort of brown looking soup. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "If Kagome would just stop worrying about school and more about the jewel maybe we would get somewhere!"  
  
"What! Don't you dare blame all this on me I need to you know!" ~Kagome~  
  
Sango sighed as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome bicker back and forth. She stood and started for the door followed by Kirara.  
  
"When will those two get over themselves?" ~Sango~  
  
She watched as a bunch of birds flew over her squawking uncontrollably, she gripped her boomerang and squinted toward the direction the direction the birds had come from. Kirara fun stood on end her red eyes flashing. Sango saw a flash of light she stood still she gasped as blades of light came toward her; she quickly raised her boomerang in defense.  
  
"I see your reflects are much faster" said Kagura as she walked slowly up to Sango fanning herself. Tenshi right beside her not looking to happy. Sango gripped her boomerang tighter in her hand. Kagura smirked "You aren't worth any of my time but I fell like having a little fun." ~Kagura~ She looked past Sango to see that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Keade.  
  
"So you've decided to join us have you Inuyasha" ~Kagura~  
  
Tenshi raised her head and began to pant happily, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he whipped around. There approaching him was Yumi with hair in a high Ponytail and two stay hairs on either side of her head poisonous insect buzzing around her.  
  
She smiled "Looks like you could use some help the Kagura!" Kagura gritted her teeth and clenched her fan in her hand.  
  
"I don't need your Yumi!" ~Kagura~  
  
Yumi frowned "Fine, but don't you dare come asking me for help. I'll enjoy seeing you get your ass kicked."  
  
She sat down cross-legged; Tenshi growled at Kagura and lay down curled up in a furry ball closing her eyes. Inuyasha took out his sword annoyed "Look this is cute and all but you have something that belongs to me!"  
  
Kagome looked at Kagura before finally saying "Inuyasha! She has 2 shards in the pouch around her waist!"  
  
"Very good Kagome all though you don't need to worry about it anymore you'll be dead before you can get near me." ~Kagura~  
  
Yumi yawned her head was held up by her hand laying on her stomach with her leg ankles crossed swing them back and forth cutting blades in half with her other clawed hand. "You know something Kagura I'm getting bored so I will leave them to you." She stood and began to walk away.  
  
"If you can" she said under her breath, Inuyasha took off running behind her "You're gonna miss all of the fun!" He swung across toward Yumi she turn her looked at him from the corner of her eye, she grinned before she whipped around sending her hair flying out of it's ponytail she did it with such sped doing a spinning kick with her heel spending the sword spinning out of his hand. Tetsusaiga flew in the air spinning multiple times before landing in the dirt not to far from either of them. Yumi smiled and put her clawed hand out in front of her and turned it in a clockwise motion. Inuyasha ears twitched he turned to see Kagome holding her throat and tears flowing from her eyes as she fell to her knees.  
  
"What are you doing to her stop it!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Yumi smirked slowly closing her hand, Inuyasha gritted his teeth looking at Kagome her eyes no longer had any life in them she laid on the floor. He directed his attention to Yumi having her head tilted to one side and grinned.  
  
"Stop it your hurting her!" said Inuyasha his voice cracking a bit.  
  
Yumi let out a little laugh "That was my intension in case you hadn't noticed"  
  
Kagura stomped her foot in protest "You swore you'd never help me so leave you stupid little girl!"  
  
Yumi sigh "He attacked was I suppose to just let him hit me. Oh and Kagura if the best insult that you can come up with is stupid little girl you really do need my help"  
  
"Iron revare soul stealer!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
He slashed at Yumi when she was talking to Kagura, she opened her hand when she dodged landing gracefully on one foot near the Tetsusaiga. Kagome gasped for air coughing violently Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku all made sure that she was alright. Kagome just stared into space sweat all over her face.  
  
"Yumi you had no right to bring Kagome into this!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Just as you had no right to attack me behind my back" ~Yumi~ She directed he attention to the Tetsusaiga. "My my what a beautiful sword you have." a smile come across her face.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as Yumi picked up Tetsusaiga to have a better look at it. *What the HELL! How can she hold it like that and not be rejected! * Inuyasha*  
  
A/N: I'm so evil I left ya'll hangin like that! Heehee I wonder why dhe can hold it I remember now it's cause... (Pissed Reader 1: Bitch! How dare you leaver a cliffhanger *smacks me on the head* @_@ Pissed Reader 2: You idiot she was about to tell us what happened! *both look at me knocked out on floor laugh nervously then run*) Send in those reviews please! 


	5. Yumi and Tetsusaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts* ~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
Chapter 5: Yumi and Tetsusaiga  
  
"I wonder how make it big and powerful it's so strange it looked so much like a fang a second ago." ~Yumi~  
  
Kagura stared in awe *How is that possible no demon can weld that sword!* Kagura*  
  
Yumi looked toward the forest and her whole face lit up "This wouldn't be much fun without your brother, now would it Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked in to the exact stop Yumi was, Yumi smiled "Don't worry he will come for you soon enough."  
  
"Ahhhhh! Inuyasha help!" ~Kagome~  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagura attacking the others with her clothes, but Sango blocked them with her boomerang, which was cracking by the second.  
  
*Kagome...*Inuyasha* taking two steps... before Yumi said "Turning your back on me isn't a very smart thing to do."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist and turned to face Yumi *I just can't believe she has the Tetsusaiga and the last thing that I want is for her to figure out how it works!*  
  
Yumi had the Tetsusaiga over her shoulder smiling happily.  
  
"I can't hold it much longer!" ~Sango~ Kagome's eyes opened wide "Shippo go and get my bow and arrow hurry!"  
  
Shippo nodded before bolting inside to retrieve what Kagome had asked for, handing her the 2 arrows and a bow "Here Kagome this is all I could find..."  
  
"Good job Shippo, now stand back!" ~Kagome~  
  
*I won't be able to hit Kagura without getting my arm chopped off but I'm sure that I could hit Yumi, Yeah I can do it I know I can!*Kagome*  
  
"Well here it goes!" ~Kagome~  
  
Kagome pulled back on the string on her bow and let and arrow swore through the air speeding straight for Yumi.  
  
"You got her!" ~Miroku~  
  
Shining in its usual pink glow, it headed straight for Yumi's face but something made it go off course causing landing in the dirt not to far from her.  
  
*What?! How did that miss it was heading straight for her!* Kagome*  
  
Kagura looked at Kagome with shocked on all over her face but that attitude immediately changed to pleasure, grinning she pulled the feather from her head causing it to grow large.  
  
"Have fun Yumi don't die on me now!" Kagura gave an even wider grin before jumping only to be caught by her feather.  
  
"Stupid! Don't you dare leave!" she narrowed her eyes sending chills up Kagura's spine.  
  
'I can hit her! I know I can!' Kagome thought, closing her left eye pulling back on string her arrow aimed right at Kagura's feather.  
  
"Kagome don't do it stay out of this!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
"I can do it I know I can!" ~Kagome~  
  
"Don't, you're gonna get yourself killed!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Yumi shook her head side to side "To think that she left without these..." she held up two vibrantly shining jewel shards between her fingers. Tenshi looked at the Tetsusaiga before curiously sniffing it while whining.  
  
"No Tenshi it's not a toy you can't have it," smiled Yumi, playfully flicking Tenshi's ear.  
  
"Oh and this belongs to you Inuyasha," throwing the Tetsauiga to his feet  
  
Sango looked blankly at the tattoo around Yumi's stomach 'That symbol... could it be... it has to be any one who would wear that and not be the real thing would be killed on sight*  
  
"You are a warrior of the demon tribe known as the Black Suns!" ~Sango~  
  
"Kagura has no idea who's she's dealing with" Yumi laughed staring at the shards.  
  
Miroku stepped by Inuyasha's side "I had no idea that your people still existed..." Inuyasha turned his head to Miroku to Sango then back again "Would some one please tell me what the hell is going on?! She tried to kill Kagome or do you have short term memory. Not only that she has two shards of the jewel that should be ours!" with that he picked up the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I had to or Kagura would have gotten suspicious! She fine if I wanted to kill her I would have done so!" ~Yumi~  
  
"Inuyasha stop! People of that tribe were very powerful and good friends with demons slayers as long we protected them they would do the same it is not in their nature to kill!" ~Sango~  
  
Shippo had become somewhat bolder hearing this and decided to see what was happening "Why are with Naraku he's bad don't you know that?!"  
  
Yumi frowned as she turned and began to walk away, Inuyasha saw this and began to charge at her "Where do you think you are going with those shards?!"  
  
Yumi put her thumb and index finger into her mouth and closed her eyes slightly puffing out her cheeks but no sound came out; Inuyasha fell to the ground covering his ears yelled and Tenshi howled.  
  
"Sorry I had to do that Inuyasha, I love ya and all but I can't let you do that" she knelt down giving him a kiss behind the ears. Inuyasha turned bright red and caught a glispe of Kagome through the corner of his eyes.  
  
Kagome's grip around the bow tighten * Hmph, and he calls me a flirt! He certainly has a nice taste in women one stole my shards, helps Naraku, and tired to kill me! And the other one tired to kill me and works for Naraku! Oh Inuyasha you certainly have great taste I mean what's wrong with me... Wait I didn't just say that did I! * Kagome *  
  
Inuyasha panicked seeing the look on her face and immediately stuck his face into the ground so that she wouldn't see him blushing.  
  
"Inuyasha why is so your face red?" ~Shippo~  
  
Miroku walked causally up to past Inuyasha and to Yumi who was kneeling down in front of Inuyasha, he shoved Inuyasha out of the way so that he was in front of her placing his hand in his "Yumi, would consider... baring my child?" ~Miroku~  
  
Inuyasha stood up, balled up his fist and gave Miroku serval punches to the head "Perv..."  
  
Miroku had sereval large bumps on his all of the throbbing with pain, he turned to face Inuyasha "You already have Kagome not to mention Kikyo don't be so greedy Inuyasha!"  
  
"W-why you..." ~Inuyasha~  
  
Yumi tired to hold back her laughter, Tenshi curled up in her lap growling she watched Miroku tying to pull off Inuyasha's ears who was trying to break his staff.  
  
~*Naraku's Castle*~  
  
Kagura walked through the corridor with a smirk on her face * Inuyasha should of destroyed her by now, the fool couldn't positively surived all of them *  
  
She stopped as she could see someone's eyes looking at her through the darkness.  
  
"Has Inuyasha been destroued yet and have you found the jewel shards that I asked for?" ~Naraku~  
  
"Yumi is battling Inuyasha as we speak and the shards are..." she reached in her pouch and felt around it seval times when she finally looked up in fear * I don't understand they were right, unless... When she narrowed her eyes for that short period of time she must of done something! * Kagaru *  
  
"Kagaru?" ~Naraku~  
  
"Hmm? Yumi has them, I shall retrieve them." Kagaru turned to leave.  
  
"She better or it will be your life." ~Naraku~  
  
~*Sesshomaru's Gang*~  
  
"Jaken a you certain this is the way to Inuyasha we've been walking around for a very long time?" whined Rin who road on the back of the horse like demon known as Ah and Un.  
  
"Don't blame this on me you filthy human! If that woman..." ~Jaken~  
  
"Yumi" ~Sesshomaru~  
  
"...Better directions! What was that milord??? ~Jaken~  
  
"Her name is Yumi and she clearly explain that she would singal us and that I would know where to go. But you insisted we take leave." ~Sesshomaru~  
  
"But Milord!" ~Jaken~  
  
"You've gotten us lost Jaken!!!"  
  
A/N: *Twitch* O_o Jaken you got my man lost you moron! (A mob of Sesshomaru girl fans behind me "Kill Him" *charges at him*) How did ya'll like it Kagome and Sango are jealous ha ha (Looks around for angry Kagome and Sango fans) Send in those reviews please! 


	6. What are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters (exception of Yumi and Tenshi) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. so take pity on me plez ^_^; Also Yumi and Tenshi are my own characters so plez don't use them or use them and change the name!  
  
KEY: *thoughts* ~Said~  
  
~*Place*~  
  
Chapter 6: What are you?  
  
"So your people were set against on another due to Naraky thinking that you were a threat?" asked Miroku his face lit by the glow of the fire.  
  
"Yes, that's right," replied Yumi sitting on the opposite side of the fire and all of them.  
  
"Our people were very powerful controllers of darkness and have easily have destroyed him even if he had the power of the jewel" ~Yumi~  
  
"If you controlled darkness wouldn't that make you evil?" asked Shippo who seemed rather nervous about what he'd just asked.  
  
"Aye, Why would ye be allies with Naraku if he destroyed ye people?" ~Kaede~  
  
"Naraku wished to control me with the darkness in my soul, to keep his demons and incarnations in line" ~Yumi~  
  
Sango slammed her hand down on the hard wooden floor "This is a trap!" Sango gripped her boomerang firmly in her hand ready to strike. "The Black Suns had power that matched the Gods a single one could have taken him out! Not to mention that the Blacks Suns never left their home land!"  
  
"Don't be foolish, if I wanted to kill do you honesty think I would be sitting down talking to you! You've seen what I can do and that is to consider the fact that wasn't even trying... why would I stay in my home land if I'm alone." ~Yumi~  
  
With that Sango sat down releasing her boomerang. Inuyasha gazed into the fire "You tried to kill Kagome and it looked like you enjoyed it, and yet... you were able to hold the Tetsuiga...."  
  
"I had to or Kagaru would have alerted Naraku and he's know I was no longer under his power." ~Yumi~  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha her head resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. * She hurt me and I'm human and she's a demon so that still how could she hold the Tetsuiga *  
  
"So darkness was in your soul what makes you so sure that there's not there any longer any darkness in your soul?" ~Sango~  
  
"Look... It's fair to say you don't trust me but why do you think Kagome's arrow missed me it's not because she has horrible aim it's because I'm not evil. ~Yumi~  
  
"Aye, that's correct Kagome sacred arrows only strike evil..." ~Kaede~  
  
"We are all after Naraku one way or the other so lets work together and take that him down!" ~Yumi~  
  
Miroku smiled "Yes, I believe that with the more help the better."  
  
"But one this is not cleat how ere you able to wield tetsuiaga when you are nothing abut a demon?" asked Myoga who appeared out of nowhere after danger was gone of course.  
  
"What so you mean demon I'm a hanyou." ~Yumi~  
  
"What?!" ~All~  
  
"You're a half demon!" ~Inuyasha~  
  
Yumi laughed "Of course!"  
  
"I don't smell any human on you not even the faintest trace..." ~Inuaysha~  
  
Yumi continued to laugh tears now floving freely "H-how else d-do you think t-that he t-thinks he can control m-me!"  
  
"But in the Black Suns is it not illegal to breed outside your tribe." asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I heard this as well that if a situation should ever occur the "dirty baby" will be destoy." ~Myoga~  
  
Yumi stopped laughing wiping the tears from her face "Yes, this is true but... my mother and father were killed... but... but I was escaped with my mother's friend Neko."  
  
"Neko? Lady Neko?!" ~Myoga~  
  
"You know this Neko, Myoga?" ~Kagome~  
  
"Yes, indeed but it could not have been the same Neko because she was an advisor for the royal family and that would mean this girl would have to be..." Myoga chuckled to himself.  
  
"Royalty?" Yumi finished his sentence. "Princess Yumi in the flesh."  
  
"Impossible it was forbidden!" ~Myoga~  
  
"Yes, daddy didn't care much for that law..." ~Yumi~  
  
"Ok yeah whatever your parents and your people don't' like half breeds, but that doesn't explain why you were able to hold the Tetsu..."  
  
"Listen!" she sighed, "Look...I can hold that sword because I'm part human and I'm not evil end of story!"  
  
Inuyasha stood, he walked around the fire and knelt down so that he was looking straight into her eyes.  
  
*What is Inuyasha doing! If he kisses her I'll... wait what am I thinking he's not my boyfriend why should I care! * Kagome *  
  
"One thing doesn't add up why can't I smell the human in you... but you don't smell completely demon either..." ~Inuyasha~  
  
"Well it's complicated my mother was an enchantress so... her blood is neutral making it had to detect so that is why I don't smell like a full demon or a half breed." ~Yumi~  
  
"That's right enchantress blood count for neither humans or demons on the count of their powers! How could have over looked something so simple?!" ~Myoga~  
  
Yumi smirked, putting her face closer to his "What beautiful eyes... Not to mention very cute..."  
  
Inuyasha got red in the cheeks. "SIT BOY!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea that you were with Inuyasha. No matter his brother is just as cute..." ~Yumi~  
  
"WHAT! I'm not going out with this... this... this JERK!" ~Kagome~  
  
"Wait a second you met Sesshomaru ?!" interrupted Sango a look of  
disbelief on her face.  
  
Yumi frowned "I'm only a hanyou I thought I'd need help... your Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to be my only way out..."  
  
She sighed looking down at Inuyasha "Besides if I hadn't gone along with Naraku plan to work with Sesshomaru to destroy you I would have been found out..."  
  
"We understand that you may not be with Naraku but if you are as powerful as you claim, and like Sango said earlier why don't you destroy Naraku yourself?" ~Miroku~  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes resting them on the wall behind her, making a small circle with her index finger, a small ring of darkness appeared as she did so.  
  
"What do think your doing!" ~Sango~  
  
When the ring was completed she kissed her fingertips and blew a kiss. The ring bolted past all of them and straight through the wall. The cutting of flesh was heard on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Damn bugs... I see that he still doesn't feel safe seeing he sent them to spy..." ~Yumi~  
  
"I-incredible t-that a-attack..." ~Myoga~  
  
"Shinnoyami yes well... a small bit of it anyway... A large attack could have killed me... My people called it "The gift of darkness" ~Yumi~  
  
Yumi rose to her feet her sword in her hand, Inuyasha did the same "Looks like were not alone" a smirk on his face.  
  
A/N: Naraku you best watch yourself! Well no angry readers yeah! Send in those reviews! Hee hee another cliffhanger... ^_^ Luv you all! 


End file.
